


Drowning in Time

by OtakuJeannie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuJeannie/pseuds/OtakuJeannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old work of mine written around when Peace Walker came out so not compliant with later games.</p><p>Summery:  It was always on the edge of his mind, and one discovery pushes it to the surface.  Angst, gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Time

Evan James Fleming, better known as Liquid Snake, glared as he noticed the intruder.  He could not believe the gall, the blatant nerve displayed right before his eyes.  Liquid quickly looked around, relieved to see that on one else was about to see this travesty

"Couldn't have picked a better time, eh you little bastard" Liquid muttered as he seized the invader and quickly plucked it from his head.  " So much for thwarting my plans."  the blonde continued as he searched for any reinforcements.  To his dismay, the search turned up several more silver strands in his hair.

"It's not use doing that, they just grow back."  Revolver Ocelot said, causing Liquid to jump.  Liquid bit back a curse and glared at the other man's reflection.

"It's not what you think," Liquid said, twisting his face into a sneer while wondering how long Ocelot had been there. 

"Of course, it's never about the vanity." Ocelot replied condescendingly.  "At least that's what we try to tell ourselves when we realize that we aren't young anymore."

"And what was it for you then,"  Liquid shot back itching to call his bluff.

"I had been in love at the time,"  Ocelot said regarding Liquid fondly. "And the object of my affection had taken a lover a few years my junior." 

"And you hoped that your looks would sway your lover into your arms."  Liquid finished with a hint of annoyance, not missing the glare Ocelot shot him.

"What about you? Afraid that no one is going to pay attention to you unless they are fantasizing about you naked?" Ocelot smirked as he noticed his commanding officer stiffen.  To Ocelot's surprise however, Liquid's shoulders quivered not in anger but laughter.

"Do you really think me so simple Ocelot?"  Liquid asked shaking his head as if he'd never heard anything so absurd.  He plucked the silver hairs from the sink twirling them between his finger.  "These little buggers represent something far worse than loosing my looks, not that I can't still hold their attention.  Even in his fifties Big Boss was still breaking hearts."  Liquid said with a flip of his hair.

"Then why are you tearing out your hair boss?" Ocelot asked with a smirk.

"Because I refuse to accept what these mean, that the time bomb they put into we Les Enfants Terribles is ready to begin it's slow, agonizing work at putting us into early graves."  Liquid said somberly glaring at the hairs still in-between his fingers.  "A fact that my caretakers gleefully have reminded me of  since I was able to understand; that I will never have a complete life."

Ocelot paused, seeing a brief glance behind the blonde clone's facade.  It was so easy to forget that Liquid still could be vulnerable to anything.

"We've both seen men younger than us die before their time."  Ocelot said, trying to be comforting in his own way.

"True, but with everything we are on the verge of I cannot have the others knowing that I am rushing to the grave." Liquid said.  It's one thing to die in battle, but I refuse to have my team hovering about afraid that I'm going to drop dead of old age or illness any second." The Foxhound leader than shot his second in command an intense look.

"Don't worry Boss, the others won't get a word of our conversation from me." Ocelot replied, a slight grin on his face.  

"Good, now let's go start a revolution."  Liquid said gathering up his gray hairs, tossing them into the nearby toilet bowl and disposing of the evidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be loved.


End file.
